18, The Horniest Number
by Kickberry
Summary: After the Cell Games, Chi-Chi wishes to find comfort. She finds it with one who has more heart than the machinery in her body.


When Goku died in the fight against Cell, Chi-Chi was devastated. Even when Gohan pulled off a last-ditch effort to destroy the monster, the wife of the charismatic Saiyan took her husband's death hard.

Support from family and friends helped the widow start her new life. For one year, Chi-Chi felt fine until she started to feel the ache for her deceased husband, a man who fulfilled her needs even when he was a bit dense. It was also a lonely experience for her, taking care of Gohan and her newborn, Goten, all by herself.

Then came along a new interest, someone Chi-Chi never expected to become more than a known acquaintance. After spending time together, she rediscovered love and passion in a different form thanks to her new friend, a secret lover.

As a housewife, Chi-Chi couldn't meet with this new lover every day. But this restriction didn't stop her from coordinating a schedule. They managed to make tonight a time when they would meet again.

Once Goten and Gohan were fast asleep, Chi-Chi snuck out of her dome-shaped house. The evening's cool air chilled her, yet she walked through the path surrounded by tall grass. The moonlight was unusually strong in her rural neighborhood. The shine helped her traverse into a group of trees, an entrance into a forest. Chi-Chi tried to ignore the noise of harmless woodland creatures, tried not to blush when she heard pants and rhytmic cries; it was springtime breeding season for the animals.

Chi-Chi traveled by memory, continued on fearless until she reached an area blessed by the moon's strongest light. The ground was full of black, soft dirt. Flowers and fruit filled the air with their smell like natural air freshener. This area served the perfect place for a rendezvous, a fact taken advantage by its second occupant.

"It's about time. You're thirty minutes late."

This stern comment didn't match the newcomer's gentle smile. Her golden hair seemed to glow under the moon's shine, yet the long black dress made her slim, curvy body blend in with the dark background. This figure's well-kempt dress made Chi-Chi feel more enamored by her date, the strong Android Eighteen.

"I'm sorry. It takes a while for children like Goten to sleep." The nervous Chi-Chi sat on a checkered blanket, breathed deep to calm her nerves. She glanced behind the blonde woman to see a wooden basket. "But a picnic? This is unexpected. Even that dress is a bit out of the ordinary."

"You look pretty stunning yourself. Do you expect a princess treatment tonight, or is that just your everyday style?"

Chi-Chi felt flattered. She did wear a white Cheongsam, a dress commonly worn by the Eastern Asians. She also wore shorts and sandals of the same color. She only kept her hair bun normal.

"Well, that depends on how the night goes." The housewife glanced at the starry sky. "But I do like this setting. Earlier, I tried to mention that you never struck me as the classic romantic type."

"Classic or classy?" Eighteen raised two plastic cups, each filled with the light brown liquid of wine. "The latter makes sense. As for the former, I've done every trick in the book to make our time together fun. You seemed to enjoy yourself last month, screaming your head off."

Chi-Chi blushed as she took the cup. "Well, they weren't exactly screams. More like-."

"Oh, oh, Eighteen, don't stop. Roshi's a pervert, so it's fine if he sees us." Eighteen took a sip from her cup when she finished her Chi-Chi impression. She ignored the housewife's glare. "Thank god he and my family were off the island. You practically called over fishermen doing their jobs miles off our shoreline."

Heat filled the housewife's head, embarrassed by the memory where a fleet of burly men came onto Kame House property in order to rescue what they thought were cries of a damsel in distress. She felt better after Eighteen took her hand with a gentle grip.

"I'm joking, don't make such a sour face." The android chugged down the rest of her drink. She took out a green wine bottle from the basket and poured herself another glass. "Let's talk about our lives. How has yours been lately?"

The question started an hour-long conversation. They also continued to drink without a care in the world. By their third serving, they brought their lips together for a kiss. At first gentle, their makeout session turned rough. Eighteen grabbed Chi-Chi's arms to push her down onto the ground.

The android pulled up to break off the kiss. With hot breaths, she said, "Sorry. You were talking about Goten's first steps?"

"Shut up and take off my clothes." The grounded woman undid her dress's button. For her own wear, Eighteen already unfastened her belt and took off the black top. The android stood on her knees as her large breasts jiggled into view, two mounds tightly packed inside a dark, lacy bra.

"Here, let me help." The blonde android helped Chi-Chi out of her dress. When it all came off, Eighteen threw the clothing aside. Her eyes widened after she saw heart-shaped stickers cover the housewife's nipples and vagina. Flabbergasted, she exclaimed, "Is this a bra? Where did you get these?"

"It's been in storage for a long time." Chi-Chi hugged her chest; her date's stare made her become self-conscious of her choice. "But Goku always preferred to do things simple. There's nothing wrong with that, but I figured you might appreciate them."

"Oh, I do." Eighteen flicked the covered nipple with two fingers. When Chi-Chi gasped, the android slapped the sticker panty before she bent down her lower body. Lust glossed her eyes as her mouth engulfed a breast.

Chi-Chi gasped and bit her finger. The android's licks made her twist and turn. She squealed when Eighteen grabbed both stickers and, slowly, peeled them off. The sticky bottoms yanked on the nipples until they detached. The housewife held back a moan as her breasts jiggled to a stop.

"Mh, you taste like strawberries." Eighteen licked the nipple tapes before throwing them away. After she gripped the titties with each hand, she bent down and locked lips with her lover. She also grinded her knee against the pussy.

Chi-Chi's groans became vibrations inside the android's mouth. When fingers tweaked the nipples, several pants came out high-pitched. Minutes into this amorous contact, her body shook. Eighteen fondled the tits harder until the housewife's body calmed down.

The android pulled away from Chi-Chi's mouth. She left kisses down her lover's clear skin. "Was that first orgasm good?"

"Yes, oh Kami, yes." The housewife gripped Eighteen's shoulders after a tongue swiped her breast. "It's like cutting a weight off of my body. I've done it once with Goku's gi, so I would know."

"Don't talk about him." The android pulled on the vagina's sticker. As the covering came off, it dragged behind a line of sticky juices. Eighteen rubbed a finger against the peach bud's soft, red lips. "You know I don't like to talk about him when we do this."

"Sorry." Chi-Chi jerked her waist. She repeated this act every time her lover pumped two fingers into her wet opening. "St-stop that. I said I'm sorry, did hearing his name make you mad?"

Eighteen shook her head. "No, it's just fun to see you react this way." With a devilish smile, she sunk her digits deeper in until the knuckles hit the entrance. Again, Chi-Chi shuddered from her lover's touch.

"Gh, harder. Fuck me harder!"

Eighteen stopped. Left in the midst of unrealized ejaculation, the housewife became frustrated. This heated reaction vanished after the android lifted a new item into the air. "Wh-what is that? That's huge!"

Eighteen licked one side of a long, pink object. Its shape resembled a penis, yet both ends were covered in bumps. "It's just a dildo." She took the entire sex toy into her mouth, down to the throat. A second later, she took it back out without gagging; she was a master of the deepthroat style. "Ugh, I used to love this thing until Marron found it three times. It feels like she's growing attached to this for some reason."

"Maybe she inherited that attraction from mommy." Chi-Chi grunted after the android slapped the dildo against her pussy. "T-then just throw it away."

"And leave myself unsatisfied? This thing is the only thing that kept me from cheating on Krillin with a bigger man." Eighteen grinned as she pressed the sex toy's bulbous head against her lover's snatch. "That changed after we started hitting it off."

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth when the dildo pushed through her entrance. After it went inside, she panted hard, louder as each inch reached a new part of her vagina. Once the toy hit the end, the receiver gripped the sheet below. A bead of sweat spilled down her face.

"Is this just as big as Goku's?"

"Maybe a bit smaller."

Eighteen shrugged before she yanked the toy backwards, forced the plastic dick to slide through the vagina's tight grip. When it made it to the entrance, she shoved it back in. Chi-Chi shouted with joy; she could no longer hold her voice inside this quiet forest.

"Am I close?" The android pumped the dildo in and out of the hole. The motion reached a new speed as the inside became drenched by the housewife's fluids. "Maybe it's here."

When the toy hit something hard, Chi-Chi bucked her hips. She hissed, "It's there. Hit it again!"

"With pleasure." Eighteen slammed the dildo into the same area, the g-spot. She also moved up to wrap an arm around the housewife's waist before she resumed her assault. This hold kept Chi-Chi in place as her body twitched and shook.

"You're pretty submissive for a headstrong lady." Eighteen released the dildo, let it stay inside her lover's vagina. She reached for the back of her bra to unclasp it, let the cloth fall to free her huge breasts. "I still have all of my clothes on. You should have done something about them by now. Don't think about your own enjoyment."

The android stood up and slipped off her black underwear. She bent her knees to hover her vagina over the dildo's second end. "So if you're going to be my bitch, I will fuck you like one. Understand?"

With a nod, Chi-Chi raised one leg. This gave Eighteen more space to come in and press her own pussy into the sex toy. The android's weight pushed the plastic dong into the bottom woman's snatch. By the time their hips met, the women's breathing became hard and shallow. The cold air became replaced by heat produced from their conjoined bodies.

"Beg for it." Eighteen pulled back her waist, took part of the dildo with her tight crotch muscles. When she smashed the other end back into Chi-Chi, the victim let out a guttural cry. "This is all I'm going to do until you tell me you want this."

"I-I want it."

"What?" The android raised her lover's long, slim leg. She moved her head closer to Chi-Chi's, so close another two inches would have brought their lips together. "Don't copy my words. What do you want?"

"You to fuck me." The housewife tried to push her hips up, slide her vagina to the other rose bud as close as possible. "Shove this thing inside. Please, my husband wasn't here to satisfy me. I'm just a slutty milf who wants to feel it down there. Now fuck me!"

Eighteen slammed her hips down, forcing all of Chi-Chi's body into the floor. "Wish granted. Now brace yourself." She snapped her waist back and forth, rammed that dildo in. The long dong went far enough to brush against the housewife's cervix. The same went for the android, whose powerful thrusts also shoved the other end higher up into her wet snatch.

Smacked flesh and erotic cries echoed across the quiet night. The mothers continued to move; they ignored the peeping eyes of the woodland creatures (some started their own mating session). The lone humans fucked with such passion, sweat sprinkled off of their moving bodies.

"Did you cum yet?" Eighteen stopped her hips before it quivered. When she restarted humping, she huffed, "I did just now."

"I-I did it three times already."

"Slut." The android gave Chi-Chi's leg a noisy smooch. "But we already knew who you were when we started this."

The housewife hardly moved; she was low on energy. All she did was take all of the dicking from her stronger partner. "I was still like that after I married one of Earth's strongest men. That might have changed if we met earlier."

"Yeah...maybe." Eighteen's face scrunched as her movements slowed down. Her pussy taps became slower. She gasped, "I'm cumming. Oh shit, just a few more."

Chi-Chi was practically limp then; she only moved with the motions. She groaned when the android pushed hard, engulfed most of the dildo with both pussies.

"It's coming out. Cumming."

"M-me too." Chi-Chi shuddered with her orgasm. This weaker reaction did enough for her exhausted body as a final blow. When it passed, she collapsed. Eighteen followed to give her one more kiss. Then the android laid still on top, pressed their breasts against each other. The night's chilly atmosphere settled in.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

Chi-Chi blinked before she glanced at Eighteen. "What?"

"The reason why I don't want you to talk about him is because you miss him." The android scooted back to free the dildo. Eighteen tossed the toy aside before she embraced the housewife, gave warmth with her body heat. "It gets lonely. I understand. It was kind of the same for me before I met Krillin. He may be a runt, but my man shows me love no one-night beefcake will ever give."

Eighteen gazed at the stars. She slid sweaty strands of her blonde hair away from her face. "And he told me Goku's up there, wherever there is. He even said there's a chance for him to come back someday."

Chi-Chi hugged the android and nuzzled against her chest. "Yes, I miss him. But I'm also happy with you. Having a family must have changed you; you're so much more than the killing machines everyone used to talk about. So much better than some mad scientist's pet project."

Eighteen blinked, apparently surprised. Chi-Chi wasn't sure why the android became silent until a familiar pair of flesh met her mouth. So tender and soft, the housewife didn't realize she already returned her lover's kiss.

"Kind of, mh, corny to say." Eighteen rolled on top of her fellow milf, pressed their large breasts against each other. She continued to make out until she raised her head, far from the reach of Chi-Chi's lips. "But it's not wrong. And if it turns me into a thoughtful old hag like you, that might not be such a bad thing in itself."

With this, they made love again. They never separated until the first rays of sunlight hit their bodies. Eighteen dressed in a hurry, said goodbye, then flew off with clothes in her arms. Chi-Chi already changed into hers before she returned to her house, prepared to continue her life there until she could see the android for another night of release and passion.


End file.
